O tempo dirá
by Taresu Yukida
Summary: Ryuichi quer alguém no mundo, só que ele quer Shuichi, agora Shuichi terá que escolher entre seu idolo e seu namorado.


O TEMPO DIRÁ

Após uma bela apresentação da Bad Luck, Shuichi, Hiro, Ryuichi, K, Sakano e Fujisaki decidem ir a uma pizzaria comemorar a respeito da noite de autógrafos e do show que fizeram em comemoração a apresentação (e também porque não tinham nada mais útil para fazer). A festa foi muito boa e já quase meia-noite Shuichi decide voltar para junto de do seu querido Yuki, Ryuichi decidi acompanha-lo. No caminho, uma garoa fraca que começava a aumentar...

- Tenho que lhe dar os parabéns, parece que vocês fazem mais sucesso que a NG - comentou Ryuichi.

- É impressão sua, ainda estamos batalhando para sermos tão famosos quanto vocês.

- Shuichi... - para de andar e começa a olhar para baixo

- Hã?

- Eu sinto algo ruim em mente

- Hãã? "o.O" Como assim?

- Eu vim com você porque eu precisava desabafar, por favor, venha até meu apartamento.

- Ai, eu não sei, se eu não chegar a tempo... "?" Yuki pode não gostar da idéia.

- Por favor, o Kumagorou esta pedindo "os olhos ficam grandes"

- Não sei não...

- POR FAVOR, "olhos enormes com lagrimas" vamos você não quer que eu crie um escândalo aqui, justo a noite, não é?

- "cara deprimida" OK, vamos - disse Shuichi sem a menor intenção.

No apartamento...

- O que queria me dizer? - disse Shuichi, olhando para o relógio e sentado no sofá.

- É que... - Shuichi percebeu que ele não falava mais como criança, mas sim como um cantor profissional e sério, mesmo porque o coelho estava caído no chão, Ryuichi começava a chorar e perde o equilíbrio.

- Ryuichi! - Shuichi levantou-se para pegar o quase bêbado.

Com olhares fixos, os batimentos cardíacos aceleraram, mesmo sem saber as horas, Shuichi sabia que já era bem tarde.

- Preciso ir - disse Shuichi largando Ryuichi

- Não vá! - segurando o braço de Shuichi e de quatro no chão, era hora da confissão.

- Eu preciso de alguém no mundo "soltando o braço", eu estou muito sozinho aqui, queria que, bem, você sabe, se conhecesse alguém, de preferência parecido com você "sacando uma lista, tipo as de supermercado da sua mãe e falando como criança" de olhos azuis, estatura média, de 1,73m, que saiba cozinhar, passar, limpar, que me ame e ame o Kumagorou também, e que...

Colocando o dedo na boca de Ryuichi, Shuichi disse:

- Você me quer, não é?

- "envergonhado" Eu nunca pensei nisso! Simpatizei-me com você, mas nunca percebi o quanto gostava de você.

- Você sabe que eu amo Yuki e que somos namorados - disse com medo do que ia acontecer

- Eu não quero destruir sua relação, mas... "lágrimas" Eu não consigo evitar! "beijo" - Aquele beijo foi confortante para Ryuichi, mas não para Shuichi, uma vez que chorava ao trair seu querido Yuki.

- Me desculpe, não sei o que deu em mim...

- Não, é minha culpa "chorando", eu nunca vou me perdoar por isso, só de pensar que "gaguejando" que eu o trai por causa de um beijo seu, pensei que o nosso relacionamento fosse apenas platônico. Mas eu percebi que vai muito mais além, e agora? Em quem eu confio para seguir minha vida? Em você ou Yuki?

- ... - Ryuichi só observava aquela cena

- EM QUEM? Shuichi já estava berrando com toda sua força. Quando Ryuichi o acomodou no seu colo e acariciava sua cabeça para que ele se acalmasse.

- Eu sou um idiota afinal, eu fiz isso em você, eu vou compreender se você nunca mais falar comigo - disse Ryuichi.

- Não é nada disso, só tenho medo do que isso pode trazer as outras pessoas que eu amo! E principalmente com Yuki.

- Eu prometo que pela minha boca, ninguém, nem mesmo Deus saberá disso.

- Eu agradeço - disse Shuichi enquanto levantava e abraçava o amigo

- Vou embora - disse Shuichi já um pouco melhor

- Mas a chuva está muito forte, eu posso te levar...

- Não obrigado, a chuva esconderá minhas lagrimas...

Sob a chuva Shuichi pensava no que havia acontecido, até que um carro para em sua frente.

- YUKI?!

- Seu idiota! O que faz nessa chuva?

- Você veio me procurar? "olhos grandes"

- Entra logo antes que eu te deixe aí!

- "risos" Está bem

Ao chegarem ao apartamento Shuichi ainda pensava no que havia acontecido

- No que está pensando? - perguntou Yuki

- Yuki...

- ?...

- Eu só quero te dizer que eu te amo, eu te amo muito mesmo! "beijo"

- Você é sempre assim tão idiota? "risos e beijos"

Shuichi escolheu ficar com Yuki, que para ele seria seu primeiro e único amor, o que aconteceria depois daquele dia não importava mais para nenhum dos três, o futuro... SÓ O TEMPO DIRÁ

F I M

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Coments: Essa aqui foi a minha primeira fanfic de Gravitation, um dos meus animes favoritos, se eu receber boas criticas, eu talvez continue só que com outro nome. Espero reviews.

Abraço


End file.
